


Property of R. J. Lupin

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Thrift Shop AU, is that even a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: Sirius loved shopping at the secondhand shop, Ollivander's. When he finds a comfy red jumper that has "property of R.J. Lupin" on the tag, it quickly becomes his new favorite thing.





	Property of R. J. Lupin

Sirius got a sick thrill of the idea that his mother would absolutely lose what was left of her mind if she knew her eldest son was shopping at a secondhand store. It wasn’t very upper class of him to be buying jeans and t-shirts that had been worn by a pervious owner. Walburga Black hadn’t even reused baby clothes for her second son because to do so would imply they did not have money to burn.

Not that it really mattered what his mother or father would say about it anymore. Sirius had moved out of the seventh circle of hell that had been his childhood home and was living with his best mate, James, for the summer until they both went off to Uni. Sirius had taken to buying his clothing at a secondhand store anyway, because he absolutely _adored _anything vintage, and it was the only time he got to wear what he wanted. It wasn’t as if his mum was going to give him the money to go out and buy some leather trousers.

He knew the Potters wouldn’t have a problem buying him so clothes but he would never have the heart to ask. He already felt like a prat staying at their house for the summer. James kept saying it was no big deal but Sirius hated being a burden. It was enough that they were housing and feeding him, they didn’t need to be clothing him as well. At least Sirius had some money from his part time job at the record store but since the pay was shit secondhand was all he could afford anyway.

Sirius slid his hand over some jumpers and stopped when he reached one that was impossibly soft. He pulled it from the hanger and held it up to himself. It was a bit long for his slender frame but he knew he could make it work. Besides, he looked amazing in red with his dark hair and features. A little red lipstick to match and Sirius could make this impossibly cute.

His high heel boots clicked against the hardwood floor as he brought his purchases up to the register. “Alright, Mr. Ollivander?” Sirius said to the kindly old man who ran the shop.

“Same as any day, I suppose,” Mr. Ollivander responded in that resigned way of his.

Sirius grinned. “I know just what you mean. I’m in the mood for some excitement!”

“You won’t find much of that around here,” Mr. Ollivander informed him, bagging up his clothing and handing it to him. Sirius paid with the few quid in his pocket and took his change.

“Then I’d better go find some!”

Mr. Ollivander cracked a smile. “Good luck to you, then.”

***

Sirius got his stuff home and modeled it all for James even though it was very much against James’ will. James would have been happier continuing playing PubG instead of watching his best mate try on clothes. “I told you, my mum would have taken you shopping,” James said in exasperation, lounging on his stomach as Sirius turned in front of the mirror.

“Absolutely not,” Sirius said, turning his back to the mirror and craning his neck to be able to see his arse in the new jeans he’d just gotten. “Your parents are doing enough for me as it is. Besides, I go shopping like once a week.”

“I know,” James said, pulling out his phone. “It’s where your entire paycheck goes.”

“Any day now I could meet the love of my life,” Sirius said, turning back around and puckering his lips at his reflection. “They’re hardly going to fall in love with me at first sight if I look like a hot mess!”

James rolled his eyes and continued scrolling through his phone. “As if you’d ever go out looking anything less than perfect.”

“Says the guy who spends half an hour in front of the mirror to get the perfect sex hair,” Sirius said, grabbing his liquid lipstick off the dresser and applying some.

James huffed indignantly. “I’ve never in my life –“

“Yes, you have,” Sirius said, wiping a bit of lipstick off his teeth. “So don’t give me shit about wanting to look good.”

James shrugged. “It’s a fair point,” he conceded, rifling through the bag of clothes, clearly bored with whatever he’d been looking at on his phone. “What is this?” He pulled the red jumper from the bag and held it up. “

“Oh that!” Sirius said, walking over. “Isn’t it incredible?”

“That’s one word for it,” James said, raising an eyebrow. “You’ll be swimming in it.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m a perfectly respectable height!” Sirius told him indignantly, knowing it wasn’t really true. There was a reason he often wore three-inch heels.

“Hold on,” James said, dropping the jumper into his lap. “There’s a name on the tag.”

“Ooh, what’s it say?” Sirius asked, sitting down next to James.

“Property of R. J. Lupin,” James read aloud. “Well, not anymore.”

Sirius yanked the jumper out of James’ hands and checked the tag. He let his thumb slide over the letting, neat and precise, fitting exactly on the tag. Something about it was oddly comforting, just like the jumper itself.

“Earth to Sirius, hello?” James said, waving his hand in front of Sirius’ face. “What’s wrong with you?”

Sirius hugged the jumper to himself. “I don’t know,” he said, feeling funny. Maybe this was just the adventure he’d been looking for.

***

For the next few weeks, Sirius became obsessed. As soon as he’d been paid, he would rush over to Mr. Ollivander’s and check each piece of clothing in the shop for a tag belonging to R. J. Lupin. So far, Sirius had collected a t-shirt, a paid of jeans that were nowhere near fitting him, three more jumpers and a pair of pyjama bottoms that he slept in every night even though they were practically falling off his slim hips.

He’d also interrogated Mr. Ollivander about R. J. Lupin but hadn’t gotten anything out of the old man. It was unbelievably frustrating. Sirius knew that R. J. Lupin had to be coming into the shop because new clothes kept turning up, but no matter how much time he spend amongst the racks hoping for some sign of him, he found nothing other than his discarded clothes.

It was on a whim that Sirius decided to pop down to the shop during his lunch break. Mrs. Potter had packed him a peanut butter sandwich to eat and he had shoved it down quickly so that he would have time to get to Mr. Ollivander’s and back. The bell chimed with his arrival and he was about to greet Mr. Ollivander when he noticed a boy arguing with him.

“You don’t understand,” the boy was saying, tugging on one of his curls. “That was my _favorite _jumper. My nan knitted it for me.”

“I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can do,” Mr. Ollivander said with an apologetic sigh. “If it’s not in the shop then it’s gone.”

The boy let out a distressed little noise. “I can’t believe my mum gave it away, I – “ he glanced over at Sirius and then stopped, his eyes widening in surprise. “Hold on, that’s it!”

Sirius watched as the boy marched over to him and looked him up and down. “Can I help you, mate?” Sirius asked, giving the boy a cheeky smile.

“That’s it, that’s _my _jumper!” the boy said, gesturing to the red jumper that had become Sirius’ favorite.

Sirius felt his heart beginning to race. It couldn’t be him after all this time, could it? “No, this is my jumper,” Sirius said, shocked that he could sound so casually while internally he was flipping the fuck out. “I bought it.”

  1. J. Lupin huffed, making his curls blow off his forehead. “Well it was mine first. It’s even got my name on the tag.”

Sirius cocked his head to the side. “R. J. Lupin?”

“Yes!” Remus said, getting closer to Sirius. “Remus John Lupin, that’s me!”

Sirius glanced up at Remus (_Remus! John! Lupin!)_and felt himself swooning. Remus was tall, just as Sirius had thought he must be. Even in Sirius’ heels Remus had quite a bit on him. His eyes seemed to be hazel but the sunlight made them look almost like honey. This had turned out even better than Sirius could have hoped for.

“Well, I’m sorry Remus John Lupin but I bought this jumper fair and square,” Sirius said with a shrug.

Remus scowled at him and fished his wallet out of his trousers. “How much did you pay for it? I’ll give you five pounds.” He held out the money and Sirius glanced at it for a moment before shaking his head.

“Sorry, the jumper is not for sale,” he told Remus in no uncertain terms.

Remus worked his jaw for a moment as if trying to maintain his composure. Sirius bit his bottom lip and wondered just what would happen when that calm cool exterior broke. Remus looked him up and down again and then sighed heavily. “Fine, keep it then,” he said, shoving his money back into his wallet.

“That’s it?” Sirius asked, feeling a little disappointed that Remus hadn’t pushed the issue further.

Reus shrugged. “If you won’t give it back, you won’t give it back, I’m not going to steal it from you.” Remus put his wallet away and tugged his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Besides, it looks better on you anyway.”

Sirius grinned, preening at the compliment. “Well, I’d be willing to do some sort of joint custody situation.”

Remus chuckled. “For a jumper?”

Sirius nodded. “Maybe you could have it one week and I could have it the next? It’ll be like the Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants only, you know, less stupid.”

Remus quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t know, this sounds pretty stupid.”

“I mean, I could just keep the jumper if that’s what you want.”

Remus took a moment to consider. “I don’t believe you’ve told me your name.”

“Sirius Black.”

“Fine then, Sirius Black,” Remus said, holding out his hand. “Meet me here, same time next week.”

Sirius shook on it.

***

Weekly trade-offs of the jumper kind of turned into weekly lunch dates with Remus. It took a little coaxing but Sirius finally got Remus to share his peanut butter sandwich. Eventually Sirius got Remus’ number, just in case of emergencies, and immediately began texting him for very non-emergency related things. He took a picture of himself in Remus’ old pyjama bottoms and no shirt, sending it to Remus, because Sirius was a shameless flirt.

_Wait, I recognize those! _

**Finders Keepers**

_Just how many discarded articles of my clothing do you own? _

**A fair few. **

_It’s a good thing Olliverander’s doesn’t take pants or you’d probably have those as well. _

**If you want me to wear your underwear, Remus, all you have to do is ask. **

_Yeah but I don’t though because that would be weird? _

**Only if you make it weird. **

_You’ve made it weird. _

**I don’t think so. That was you stinking the place up with your weirdness. **

_You’re ridiculous. _

**You like it. **

_I’m admitting nothing. _

***

Sirius went bounding up to Remus excitedly. Remus had already been outside Ollivander’s waiting for him and the sight of it made Sirius’ heart melt. “You know, Remus, I’ve been thinking.”

“Uh oh,” Remus said, taking the jumper when it was offered to him.

“We’ve been passing this jumper back and forth for a while now and it’s almost like shared custody. But we never got the fun part of being married.”

“Why Sirius, are you proposing?” Remus asked, putting his hand to his heart and laughing.

“Well, maybe not marriage, I was thinking more like a date.”

Remus stopped laughing and stared at Sirius. “You want to go on a date with me?”

“Duh,” Sirius said, rolling his eyes. “I thought the constant texting and the fact that I own a fair bit of your clothes might have tipped you off to that.”

Remus chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. The silence dragged on for a bit too long until Sirius couldn’t stand it anymore. “Well _fuck, _Remus!” he said, throwing his hands up in the air. “Don’t do me any favors. Just forget I said anything and we’ll – “

Sirius was cut off by Remus kissing him. It was a bit painful for a moment, teeth clacking against each other, until the kissed smoothed out into something a little less frantic. Sirius pressed in close to Remus and wrapped his arms around his neck. Remus responded by placing his hands on Sirius’ hips and pulling him even closer until they were flush against each other. Sirius moaned and opened his mouth, allowing Remus access to slip his tongue in.

The red jumper was pressed between their bodies as Sirius started a new adventure of learning all the different ways he could kiss Remus John Lupin.


End file.
